Misty's feelings
by doc boy
Summary: Ever happened to you that you loved someone but you never told him and almost lost the chance to telll him? It happened to Misty once, and it's not a pleasent feeling. Please R&R...


Misty's feelings

I do not own Pokemon

She couldn't hide it anymore. She knew she loved him but she didn't know if he loved her back. She hoped she did. Little did she know that her chance to confess her feelings him was almost lost. When they ASRVPD to that invitation they didn't know what they were getting themselves into. They went through hell to make it through the the storm and almost drowned at sea. As they waited for their host at the reception hall, the tension grew. Suddenly the lights were dimmed a bright shade of blue and their host was floating down from the roof until it landed and everyone stared at awe. Their host was not only a Pokemon master it was also a Pokemon on its own. Everyone was shocked at the discovery and even more shocked when they heard Mewtwo wants to destroy and repopulate the world with his own Pokemon. Before long a fight broke out in which everyone lost but thanks to Ash all the original Pokemon were freed and began to battle their clones. Around that time Mew showed up and that's when all hell broke loose. Pokemon viciously beating each other up and getting hurt, the two titanic powers were willing to fight to death and poor Pikatchu was the only one refusing the fight even though it was suffering great pain. It was when all the Pokemon collapsed and the two greatest Pokemon on earth crashed to the ground and stood a short distance from each other that things took a turn for the worst. Ash struggled to get up from his fall as he looked at the hurt Pokemon around him. They lay motionless in the dark stadium as Mew and Mewtwo were getting fired up for the final blow. A blow from which only one Pokemon would stay standing.

Seeing all this hurt and devastation, Ash couldn't hold back. Just as the two enormous attacks were about to be unleashed he ran to the center of the stadium and yelled

"You've got stop right now!"

"STOP!" he yelled as he threw himself into the line of fire and absorbed both blows at once which were powerful enough to destroy anything they touched.

Everyone was in shock. No one excepted Ash to do this his for his Pokemon. When the dust cleared Ash was encased in a weird pink force field which pushed him to the ground with a small sigh and with that he was still and everyone was silent. Pikatchu rushed to his aid to find the force field fade away and his best friend turn into a rock. The exhausted littler trooper tried to shake and zap his beloved master out of it but to avail. As he kept trying the entire stadium watched in silence

_"Please no..."_ said Misty in a hollow in shaky voice as tears made their way to her eyes as she Pikatchu give up and burst in tears

"ASH NO!" she tried to get up but Brock caught her and held her close to his chest

"You can't help him Misty. He's gone..."

"No he's not! Ash can't die. He always pulls through!..." cried Misty in a voice chocked with tears as she tried to pull free

"I'm sorry Misty..." said Brock sadly as he hugged her tightly

"NO!... ASH!" she yelled again as she freed herself from Brock's grip and ran to her now dead's friend's body. She knelt down beside him and cried her eyes out

_"You can't be gone Ash... you can't be... not you..."_

She found Pikatchu still crying over his body and put her hand on his back and said

"I'm so sorry Pikatchu..."

Piktachu looked up at her and couldn't stop crying

"Pika pi..." he sobbed as Misty sobbed too and she brought into a hug as they cried together, letting their tears flow freely. Without noticing, some of Misty's tears landed on Ash's body and it was enough for a miracle to take place. He body was shining in pink and you could see his features again. The mourning girl and Pokemon looked at him as they called his name one more time, each in their own language as their last tears fell onto him and the miracle had happened. He was alive! He groaned in pain as he slowly got up to find his two best friends looking at him with eyes sparkling with tears

"ASH!" wept Misty as she threw herself into Ash's arms and as Pikatchu hugged his best friend lovingly.

Now that she saw her best friend was alive she started crying again

_"I didn't want to loose you..."_ she wept

_"I didn't want to loose you..."_ she cried harder as she put her arms around his neck

_"It's okay..."_ said Ash reassuringly as he put his hand on the back of her head as she leaned on his shoulder and sobbed

_"It's okay Misty... It's okay... I'm here for you.."_ he said and thought for moment. Wondering if he wanted to to take the risk but decided to kiss Misty at the top of her hair. This made Misty open her eyes and relax a little

_"I will always be there for you..."_ he added as she smiled

_"Thanks ash... that means a lot to me... you mean a lot to me... your my best friend... I love you..."_

Ash smiled happily as he heard these words

_"I love you too Misty... I love you too..."_ said Ash happily as they separated from the hug and looked each other in the eyes. Ash extended his fingers to wipe the tears off her cheeks as their lips grew closer and closer together as their eyes closed, until their lips met into a soft loving passionate kiss. It was a kiss full of happiness and innocence. A kiss in which they vented their relief and agony about Ash's death and return, as well as the love and compassion they shared for each other. When they desperately had to breath, their lips slowly detached and they gazed into each others eyes. After a few seconds of gazing, they embraced each other into a hug as Misty said

"I love you ash..."

"I love you too Misty... I love too..." the boy replied in happiness as they rested in each others arms, knowing they would stay a happy couple for the rest of their lives...

And they couldn't be happier about it...

And they lived happily ever after...

The end

Well? What do you think? Pretty cute and romantic huh? Did you like it? Did you dislike it? Did you like it even more?

Please tell me what you think on your reviews on your way out...

Thank you...


End file.
